The Great Hogwarts Switch
by MNGstrikesback
Summary: Four twleve year old kids go for the ride of their life. Lily and Sirius switch places as well as James and Jaye (Sirius' twin sister) in this story. Is Remus the only one who can help them? Is he being unhelpful unporpose? Of course he is! RxR please!


Note: Just a quote:

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back!?"

                                                                        -Hermione Granger, PoA Movie__

Disclaimer: Meg and Cait don't own the Marauders though they wish that they owned Remus and Sirius.

A/N: The stuff you see if **bold **is Cait's sentences and the stuff in _italics _are Meg's.

**Chapter One: The Switch**

            **Sirius Black rubbed his eyes, yawned, and walked to the bathroom.** _He ran a hand through his hair—and found it to be surprisingly long and silky—he would be getting a haircut today._ **He liked his long, curly, red hair—wait long, curly, silky, _red_ hair?** _Sirius reached up, yanked a hair from his head and screamed, but quickly shut his mouth again— that wasn't his voice!_ 

            **"Lily," someone said groggily. "Shut up."**

            _Sirius spun around. "Lily? I'm not—"_

**When he saw his twin sister Jaye he shut his mouth—again.** _"Jaye?" he said, still surprised at the high pitch in his voice. "Something's wrong with my hair—and my voice!" _

**"Jaye?" she asked, surprised. "I'm James!"**

            _Sirius snorted. "What world are you living in? Hay-lo! Jaye? Anybody in there?"_

            **"Wait," Jaye said. "What are you doing at Sirius' house?"**

            _"Huh? Jaye I am Sirius!"_ 

            **"Something very wrong is going on here…" Jaye sighed.**

            _"I'll say—look at my hair!" Sirius cried._ **Sirius—sadly—spent more time on his hair than Jaye.**

            _"Okay—Lily—"_

            _"I'M NOT LILY!"_

            **"Yeah, well," Jaye yelled. "I'M NOT JAYE!"**

              _"Hey!" said a gruff voice from the other side of the door. "Jaye? Are you talking to yourself again?"_

            **Sirius tried to make his (Lily's) voice sound like his normal one. "Yeah, Bella!"**

            **"Go away," Jaye yelled. "TRIXIE!"**

            _"Who's there?" Bellatrix asked, and reached for the door handle. "Not another girl, I hope, Sirius!"_

            **"I'M CHANGING BELLA!" Sirius bellowed. Bellatrix dropped her hand immediately.**

_"W—Wha—you sound weird!" she hissed and stormed off._

            **"I kno-o-ow!" Sirius wailed.** _Jaye—er—James put his arm around Sirius._

            _"C'mon—we've got to find the real Lily and Jaye—maybe they've got some idea of how to fix this." _

            **"They'd better," growled Sirius.**

            _"Er—just one problem—how do we get out of your house like this?" James asked._

**"You don't have anything to worry about," Sirius said irritably. "You look like my sister. I look like Evans!"** _James (who looked like Jaye) turned slyly to face Sirius._

            **"Don't—you—dare!" Sirius shot.** _James cleared his throat nervously._

            _"Sorry."_

            **"You'd better be," **_Sirius said sourly, but then turned back to the problem they now faced, getting out of 12 Grimmauld Place_

            **At that moment, two strangled yells from upstairs cut through the silence. Sirius and James stared at the ceiling; it was their voices.**

            _"Was that—us?" James asked._

            **"Yeah I think it was…" Realization hit Sirius.**

            _"OH!" Sirius cried. "Of course! Lily was spending the night with Jaye—and you were—"_

            **"—Spending the night with you…" James said slowly.** _The two boys both looked up at the ceiling then back down at each other._

            **"What are we waiting for!?" Sirius yelled.  "I want my body back!"**

            _"C'mon!" James shouted, and the two burst out the door, up the stairs, and…_

            _WHAM!_

            **They smacked into the real Lily and Jaye.**

            _"ARG! Watch where you're going Jaye!" Lily—who looked like Sirius—screamed._

            _"I'M NOT JAYE!" James said angrily._

            **"I think we all know that, Potter," Jaye—who looked like James—scowled.** _Sirius—as you already know looked like Lily—sighed._

            _"Ah! This is all so confusing!"_ **He paused. "And I want my body back, Evans!"**

            _"You think I want to be stuck in your disgusting body, Black?" Lily snapped._

            **"OY!" Sirius shot. "I take good care of myself! Mostly my hair—but myself!"**

            _"Oh—so now we've got a beauty queen—"_

            _"STOP!" James screamed._ **Everyone stared at him.** _"Would you two cut it out?" he asked desperately._

            **"Fine Jaye," they said. Jaye and James glared at them evilly.**

            _"Oh come on!" Lily said and started pacing around. "We've got to figure out how this happened!"_

            **"Stop," Jaye shuddered. "Just stop."**

            _"Why?" Lily snapped. "You want to be stuck in Potter's body?"_

            **"No," Jaye glared at Lily. "It's just weird…"**

            _"What's weird?"_

            **"Sirius… THINKING… It's just not right."** _Meanwhile the real Sirius scowled._

            **"It's not that unusual…" he stopped. "Is it?"**

            _James smirked. "I don't know—I think Jaye might have a point…"_

            **Sirius socked James in the stomach.**

            _"Oww!" Jaye cried, doubling over. They had to all admit, seeing—James—squealing was pretty weird._

            **"What's wrong Jaye?" Lily asked.**

            ­_"Oof! My gut!" Jaye cried._

            **They all stared at her.** _Sirius looked puzzled (which wasn't very unusual.)_

            **"Are you okay?" Sirius questioned.**

            _"Gah—yeah," Jaye said. "But what was that all about?"_

_            "Gas," James guessed._

            **"Yeah, that would explain it," Sirius said wisely.**

            _"No, no, no!" Lily cried. "That's disgusting! Didn't you see that when Sirius punched Jaye—sorry James—the girl in his body recoiled? It's something logical, I know it!"_

            **"We need someone smart," James said. "Someone who can help us. Someone like—"**

            **"What's going on?"**

            **"REMUS!" the four desperate teens yelled.** _And, sure enough, there stood Remus at the bottom of the steps._

            _"Hello," he said politely._

            **"Moony, you've got to help us," Sirius said.**

            _"Oh, what do you need help with, Lily?"_

            **"I'M NOT LILY, YOU IDJIT!"** _Remus looked extremely taken aback, and the real Lily stepped forward._

            **"I'm Lily, Remus," she said.**

            _"Duhm," Remus looked a little more than confused. To tell you the truth, he was now scared._ **"What happened here?"**

             **"No idea," James groaned.** _(No surprise there.)_

            **"So Lily is Sirius and James is Jaye…" Remus trailed off.**

            _"Okay, I know this has to be very confusing, but you have to understand," Lily pleaded._

            **"Sirius, did you take your meds today?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised.** _Sirius groaned and made a grab for him._

            _"Lily!" Remus yelped._

            **"I'M NOT LILY!" Sirius roared.** _Remus scratched his head._

            _"Okay—" he said slowly._

            **Sirius smacked his forehead.** _Lily winced, and grabbed hers._

            _"Will you cut that out?" she whimpered._

            **Remus slowly backed away.**

            _"Look," Lily begged. "It's not like that—"_

            **"Okay," Remus said, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're going to tell me what the heck is going on, right now."** _So Sirius took a deep breath and explained all of the morning's events._

            **"Do you believe us now?" Sirius asked.** _Remus nodded, but still didn't look so convinced._

            **"You don't do you, Moony?" James asked looking slightly put out.**

            _"Um… well—no."_

            **"Ask me something only I—Sirius—would know."** _Remus stared into Lily's eyes and saw a glint of his old friend._

            **"Well…** _In our first year, we were out on the grounds and we met that Snape and Malfoy for the first time. What did you say?"_

            **"I said 'and I thought Regulas was an idiot!'"** _Remus nodded._

            _"So—you are Sirius!"_

            **"Yes! Finally!"**

**Okay, I know that was just a little confusing, but I'm sure you'll get over it. Direct all your problems with this to Voldemort; He will sort them out quite quickly.**


End file.
